


Who else?

by MariaAshby64



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days, Angst, Character Death, Feels, Gen, KH3 Theories, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), kh3, sea salt trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshby64/pseuds/MariaAshby64
Summary: When slipping beneath the veil, sometimes past and future intersect.All the lives you've lived converge, and step into the light.





	Who else?

The sun was low, casting orange hues into the sky. It edged its way across the lazy town. Trams glided slowly thought the streets, chugging along their path, occasionally stopping to pick up and drop off passengers. A few clouds floated in the sky, nudged by a gentle breeze. And far below them, just outside a quiet station, unnoticed by the world around them, lay a small pair of nobodies. Robed in black, one cradling the other in his arms.

For them time was coming all too soon.

“Goodbye, Roxas.” Xion smiled weakly up at her best friend. Her vision was starting to fail, going white and cloudy around the edges. “See you again…”

Roxas stared helplessly has her body began to fade into pure light. The shards floating upwards, like upside down tears.

“I’m glad…” she murmured, blinking slowly. “I got to meet you.”

She gazed up at the clouds, they seemed so soft, but so far away. Glowing in the rosy sunset. Such a beautiful day, such a beautiful day pass on.

“Oh… and of course, Axel too,” she hummed, smiling at a far off memory. One of them sitting together. A time without worries. Eating ice cream at the top of the clock tower. “You’re both… my best friends.”

With the last of her strength she reached up and cradled the side of Roxas’ face. Cupping his cheek and brushing a thumb under his watery eye. _When did Nobodies learn to cry?_ She wondered.

“Never forget.” Her voice was barely more than a breath of air. “That’s the truth.”

It really was too much to keep her eyes open now. She closed them, letting the light from the sun glow behind her lids. Her hand fell from his face.

“No!” Roxas grabbed for it, she hardly felt his grasp.

“Xion,” He held her tight, as though it would stop her from slipping away. His lasts words to her wove through the fog in her mind.

“Who else will I have ice cream with?”

As these floated in her last thoughts, an image came to her. A memory from another life, or maybe one she never got to live.

She saw him, upon the clock tower, on a clear sunny day. A day far, far, from now. Ice cream held in his hand. On either side of him sat people. Friends. He laughed with them, their voice floating out over the town and into the sunset. He was happy.

_Oh Roxas_. Her conscience was slipping from her. _If only you knew…_

And everything faded into light.

Nothing but a small seashell marked the place where she had lived.

And the sun continued to glide across the sky. Lazy clouds lit in pink and orange hues. The town was quiet, save for the slow hustle of trams running through the afternoon streets.

And time continued to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey look the sea salt trio are happy now-  
> Me: But what if, pain?  
> Me @ myself: Why do you do this?
> 
> So KH3 got me thinking when I saw that Roxas still wielded two keyblades. Cause if he's still got Xion's keyblade (and therefore her heart), then how is Xion able to exist?  
> I had a couple ideas, but one of them is that the Xion in KH3 is a replica of Xion in Days, sent to the future for Xehanort's plan.  
> But that means when she dies, her heart will return to the past and live out the events in 358/2.
> 
> So really I just like making myself depressed and needed to let the feelings out on paper.


End file.
